Discover the Truth
by dizzy4
Summary: Lack of sleep, increase of homework, Serena embarks on a mission of dangerous slurpees! Dumb but funny.


Read the great Gatsby.type up the questions.conics, chem., acidity and tests!! Seratonen (what a hard word to spell) does weird, crazy things to your body. Whatever you do, do not succumb to its evil! Sigh too much sailor moon, matrix and coffee..Run, far, raf, fast and NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon (though, I do have the complete 1st and 2dn season as well as ¾ of the fifth, 1 DVD of the 3rd and all of the manga's.god I'm obsessed!) Bless the ever talented, ever amazing and errorless genius that is Naoko Takeuchi!  
  
Discover the Truth  
  
"The time has come, to speak of things, said the clam: To jump, to laugh, to sit and cry. LEAP UP!!! He is screaming inside of my.head!" Serena giggled wildly as brilliance spouted from her lips. Soaring up, she waved her arms furiously as she dashed about the street, eyes tense and concentrated. "So raise up, RAISE UP I SAY! Bound by you imagination. Let the raisins by pushed and the pushers raisin and food and fancy will run rampant in the streets!"  
  
With those final words, she pushed of the ground, dangling delicately in the limbo of momentum and gravity. Reality, however, conceived a different plan. Spinning the world a whole 180 degrees, she found herself down on the hard concrete, though a warm body lay cushioned by fates cruelty.  
  
"What is this?" she questioned loudly, an exaggerated look of miscomprehension burned onto her face. The living pillow squawked painfully as the bouncing blond jumped up, only to crash over once more. "This land has it in for me. Curse you Murphy! Curse the ground upon which you walked, the latrine in which you wasted, the concrete under which you lay!" She gasped a painful breath, clutching her heart, tears streaking down her face. "Fate, what games you play, this poor young maiden can take no more of your treachery. Will you help us, good Sire knight?"  
  
Glancing up painfully, Darien winced through blurry vision at the hurricane that had just blown through. Rubbing his head, he stood and tossed an irritated look at the whimpering girl.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Odango! You're going to kill me one of these days, I swear it!" Hearing his voice, she tossed her head high, snubbing his incriminating manner.  
  
"How dare thee! Speaking to a lady with such aggression!" Approaching him, she waggled her finger despondently before his eyes. "Tut, tut tut! I shall have to inform the pink bunnies of this matter! They will NOT be pleased." He looked at her strangely.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Odango?" She bounded excitedly where she stood.  
  
"I have discovered the secret of eternity; I have tasted its sweet nectar and it is good! It is good!" Jovial cries erupted vibrantly, causing curious onlookers to scuttle silently away. Darien would not be intimidated. Stepping casually forward, he decided to find out the reason for her sudden insanity.  
  
"And it is."  
  
"It is, it is.it IS: what is it?" He blinked.  
  
"I thought I just asked you." She nodded ecstatically.  
  
"Yes, YES! Ask you must! But first," reaching out, she grabbed his hand pulling him forward. "Follow the white rabbit, down the dark tunnel!" With that she blasted off, Darien in trail, the whole while screaming like a wild banshee.  
  
After an eternity had passed, Serena stopped, eyes glazed as the donuts she constantly consumed. "There," she whispered fervently. "There!" Cautiously opening his lids, he smirked, as they stood in front of the crown parlour. Walking around him, she placed her hands on his back and began to push.  
  
"What are you doing!"? He demanded.  
  
"I'm trying to free you!" she continued to push him through the entrance, behind the counter and up to the back Staff Room door. "But I can only show you the door. You're the one who has to open it."  
  
He looked disturbed, but as testosterone interfered, his need to remain in control overpowered the urge to flee, and so he stepped toward the cooler door. Grasping the metallic handle, he gave a hard tug, freeing it from its locked position. What lay before him could only be described as godsend.  
  
"What, what is this?" He gasped. Serena caressed his side, grinning mysteriously. "Take the blue slurpee and the story ends...you wake up on  
  
the sidewalk and believe whatever you want. Take the red slurpee, you stay in wonderland and I'll show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."  
  
He stood there for a moment, trying to digest the truth in her words. Hesitantly at first, then filled with assurance, he grabbed a frozen plastic container, ripped off the lid and swallowed its entirety in one gulp. Whipping the dripping red from around his mouth, he grimaced as a sudden surge of pain attacked his temples.  
  
"Gyaaah," he cried, collapsing as the sugar coursed through his veins. His vision blurred as spots danced before his eyes. Those spots grew, cutting into each other until they each overlapped, sending new sensations along his body.  
  
"Get up," Serena said, lending him her hand. He looked at her, bewildered, as though his eyes had finally opened for the first time. "Welcome to the desert of the real."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, each grinning knowingly as bubbled elephants danced around in merry circles. The door burst open, and Andrew looked on in horror at the sight that faced him.  
  
"No, not again!" He groaned. "Darien, how could you let her." Serena turned and faced him, an impish grin spread on her lips.  
  
"It's ok now Andrew. He knows." She trembled excitedly as he noticed the empty cup by Darien's feet. Shaking his head in disbelief, he backed away, slowly, as the hyper tonic couple grabbed another Cherry-Berry Bam Slurp.  
  
"Join us," they whispered. "Join us!" Andrew turned and ran from the ramped space, his cries filling the empty establishment. Beaming to her newest partner in cry, she tugged at his sleeve.  
  
"Come, Clark, it is time to fly away! Mr. Luther is up to his lowly schemes and Batman has misplaced his robin!" Sweeping her unto of his shoulders, he echoed her Amazonian war cry as they both sped off into the night.  
  
"Whooo wup wup wup wup! WHOOO!" 


End file.
